Trauuma
) |voice = Yamamoto Koji |appearance = Pretty Cure All Stars}} the Magic Missionary is the true main antagonist from Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou!. He acts as Solcière's assistant, though his true intention is to return to his original form rather than bring Solcière's mentor back, who sealed him in his current form. He uses his dark magic and the potion to fuse himself to become a giant fortress. With Solcière's aid, the Cures are able to defeat him. Solcière holds his squashed top hat when apologizing to the Cures and speaks of wanting to teach a child magic like she was once taught once she has fully forgiven herself. History Before the events of the movie, Trauuma had known Solcière's mentor, for she had sealed his destructive power away, causing him to take on a smaller "harmless" form. Upon the death of the mentor, he approaches the grieving Solcière at the grave and plants the idea that the mentor's reluctancy to tell her about "True Magic" was motivated by jealousy and that her mentor actually hated her. Solcière comes to believe it and is consumed by hatred and confusion, causing her memories to become obscured in the process. He supposedly told Solcière of a method to confront her Mentor once more in order to learn of the "True Magic" that Solcière assumes to have been kept from her. This method is a spell potion of which the final ingredient is the tears of the Legendary Warriors; the Pretty Cure. When introducing himself to the Pretty Cures, he refers to himself as Traauma the Magic Missionary and Solcière as his mistress; Lady Solcière the Witch. She has the ability to look intro memories and release them, causing her to be able to summon figments of enemies that the Pretty Cures have fought before. In doing so, she can weaken the Cures and capture them. In Trauuma's- and Solcière's song duet "Secret Medicine's Recipe", Trauuma slips his tongue on his true intentions. Solcière asks about it but he waves it away as something unimportant. Trauuma is in charge of making the Pretty Cures cry in order to get their tears. He is however on the hunt for some intruder mascots so he calls forth a stand-in puppet in his appearance and speaks over an intercom with the Pretty Cure. His methods are comical; performing a heartwarming puppet story, chopping onions and releasing skunk gas. When finding the intruder mascots, a big pot falls on top of his head which causes a large bump on his head. As he tries to recover from the pain, Mofurun reaches inside the pot to find Miracle Lights. Trauuma reacts pained to the light and pleads to turn it off. The mascots run off and run into a room where they are confronted with Solcière. Once turning around, Trauuma has already catched up with them and blocks the door. Cure Miracle and Cure Magical make it to Solcière's lair. They try to make her remember how her mentor actually meant to her and at one point, Miracle sheds a tear, which Trauuma catches in a vial and announces his true intentions: to bring himself back to his main form and cause destruction throughout the city. He merely used Solcière to complete this task and he transforms into a huge beast. The two Cures attempt to defeat him, but he is too powerful, but overhearing Solcière's song heals their wounds and with the help of the Miracle Lights, they free the other Cures and they all try to take him down together. During the battle, Solcière sings her song, which transforms Miracle and Magical into their super forms and caused a special version of the Linkle Stone Dia to appear, which allows them to defeat Trauuma with the help of all of the other Cures' powers. Appearance Trauuma's "sealed" form is a bipedal zebra, or tiger-horse, who wears a suit and a top hat and also an eyepatch over his left eye. As a giant beast, he has a head of a horse with antlers on both sides. He wears the Pretty Cure prison as a hat. His form has become a purple tower with mounted cannons, five hoofed legs in the front and three striped tails in the back. Personality Trauuma is portrayed as a comedic villain throughout the movie, his chasing of the mascots and methods of making the Cures cry being harmless in essence. While he has the ability to plant an idea, and is aware Solcière is weak to this, he is not necessarily manipulative but rather convinced of his own truth. Once having become his powerful self, he remains the same character with his reasoning towards Solcière, general frustration and his pleading to stop shining bright light at him. Etymology His name is based on the words and but also similar to the word "trauma". Abilities Trauuma has knowledge in potion making and puppetry. His puppetry seems some form of possession or psychic powers that allows him to mind other business whilst controlling his puppets. As a giant beast, he uses the cannons that are on his tower-like body to fire out carrot-shaped rockets at his enemies. Trivia * He is the third villain to control who was thought to be the main villain, preceded by Noise from Suite Pretty Cure♪ and Red from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Movie characters Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Stubs Category:Monsters